


The Truth of Doctor Emmett Brown

by ShadowAbsol



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAbsol/pseuds/ShadowAbsol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Doc Brown actually came up with the idea for the flux capacitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth of Doctor Emmett Brown

Doctor Emmett Brown used to be a Timelord… Used to be.

On Gallifrey he was known as The Inventor. He was part of a specialized group sent only when the most universe-breaking paradoxes were happening; and he was their best agent. He could create any machine from any parts he could find. 

But if only he had known he would soon be the source of a famous paradox.

The Inventor was sent to a town on Earth called Hill Valley in the year 1955, the year that it all started. There was a family of humanoid aliens chasing after him, bent on making the paradox happen. Their name was the Tannens. 

In order to get the Tannens off of his scent, The Inventor decided to change into a Human, under the guise of Doctor Emmett Brown. He kept his ability to create amazing machines just in case it was still useful to him in his Human form.

The Inventor’s Timelord essence was stored in a fob watch that Doc Brown believed to be broken. One night, while the unknowing Doc Brown slept, one of the Tannens stole the fob watch from the mantle of the fireplace. Then, knowing that they had succeeded in creating the paradox, the Tannens left Earth. One was left behind, however, the youngest one, Biff Tannen. Biff was left behind in order to keep an eye on Doctor Emmett Brown.

Doc was starting to get comfortable in his new life in Hill Valley, even if he was the town crackpot. On the night of November 5th, just a few months after he had arrived on Earth, he decided to hang a clock in his bathroom. No one really knows why he thought he needed a clock in there; perhaps he just simply loved timekeepers… When he was hanging the clock he decided to stand on the toilet to get high enough, but he didn’t know the porcelain was wet and he slipped, hitting his head and knocking himself out. 

As he lie there, unmoving, an image appeared to him, an image from another person’s memories. The image showed a part of a machine that could travel through time and space, a machine called the TARDIS. The part that he saw was what made time travel possible: the flux capacitor.


End file.
